Returning Pasts
by VikingVampiress
Summary: Sasuke reunites with an old friend, who just happens to arrive at the right place at the right time, when he needs her most.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any other the Naruto characters, or any of the recreations of the scenes that follow.

Summary: This scene plays off of the original Naruto episode in which Sasuke is currently lying down on his stomach in the center of Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors, all scratched up, in pain, ya know. Naruto on his way, Sakura with the bridge builder, Kakashi with Zabuza. Pairings: sasuXsakur.

As Serenity, (yes new character of my invention) hides from a far away platform watching Sasuke defenseless against Haku's secret Jutsu, she is praying _Naruto, Come on already! Do what I know you will!...come and interrupt the situation with a flashy entrance, just long enough for me to grab Sasuke out of there, and maybe get everyone else out as well...out alive. Come on god damn it! If I wait much longer...I just don't know what I'm going to do if Naruto doesn't...It doesn't matter! I will stop the event that will be recorded in history to occur here today! My premonitions are never wrong...but I only saw the very end of the event, BUT NARUTO WAS THERE! Where is HE NOW? What if he really di...I'll never get the chance I wanted to tell him that...Oh just come on, JEEZ! _Serenity thought.

Currently, Haku was about to attack again with his deadly weapons, Sasuke still unable to get up and regain strength, but this time instead of just attacking the skin lightly he would attack any VITAL spot of the body. You could tell he was through playing around, and ready to finish it now! With Sasuke down, it would only be too easy! _But, no! He can't die! He can't even be near death yet! Naruto please, it IS now or never! PLEASE! _Serenity thought.

As Haku was preparing for the final blow, **SLASH!...**Haku had been hit by...by...something, or someone! Hit so hard that he had been knocked out of his mirror, and a diagonal "scratch" down his mask! _Naruto, finally! _"Now's my chance!" Serenity whispered under her breath, as Naruto was talking everyone to death and all eyes on him. _Perfect distraction Naruto, it's almost like we had planned it! _She thought. Serenity managed to slip between the crystal ice mirrors quickly using her ninja skills, took Sasuke's right arm and lifted it over her head and placed it over her neck to help him walk. "ssshhh." Serenity whispered ever so slightly to him.

He looked better than he had before, almost as if he was faking being hurt so badly. _Although it has only been a few months since we've seen each other...it feels like...like such a huge gap of my heart has been removed, but he doesn't seem to be hurting emotionally at all. Well, at least he will be alive...but of course that was the way of ninjas, emotionless. If you show feelings of any kind, you show weakness, and if you show weakness...how I remember how much I did dislike the way of the ninja, but seeing him, here, now, with me...I think I'm ready for... Focus Serenity! FOCUS! If you lose it like that again, all entangled in emotions you'll die along with everyone else! FOCUS! _Serenity thought.

Then using her Chakra, she teleported to where everyone she planned to save were. Everyone except Naruto of course. The one flaw in her plan. "Naruto! Enough! Thanks for that distraction but it's enough already! C'mon, hurry!" Serenity yelled at him, letting him know right now was not the time to boast anymore. Although he really didn't know what she planned to do when everyone was together, but without hesitation he quickly ran over to them, dodging one of Zabuza's swings with his gigantic sword. "Everyone take hold of my arms, you too bridge builder. Quickly!" Serenity said, quite calmly now that she was with everyone. Now Naruto knew what Serenity planned to do, but before he could speak, they were gone just in time avoiding a long sharp ice spear that was flung at them, obviously a last attempt to stop us by Haku, who was now back on his feet.


	2. The Explaination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Serenity is my character.**

**The Saga Continues:...**

** In some abandoned house in the Village of the Mist, just seconds after Serenity's teleportation Jutsu...**

"Serenity...how did you kno..." Sasuke was out of breath from the fight, apparently more hurt than he appeared. _How could she have known...the exact place and time that I needed her...help I mean! Needed help! In the few months that we've been apart because of him...and partly because of this life she looked like she had changed greatly. Not on the outside, but spiritually, mentally, I can see it through her eyes. Those beautiful dark green eyes...WAIT! NO! Stay focused on the answer she gives me! _Sasuke thought.

"Come on Sai, come over here and sit down on the couch, I'll get you some bandages and explain to you all." Serenity said. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down, very excited but very very nervous at the same time. _How would things be now? Now that she's back? Will she want stay or leave me again? I MEAN leave again. How are things to be between us if she does stay? Oh I wish I could get a minute or two alone with her... _Sasuke thought.

"Be still Sai, quick fidgeting! It only makes the peroxide hurt more. You're gonna be fine, okay. I promise." Serenity told him.

_The only reason that I am still here IS because of you... _Sasuke thought, but could tell she already knew that. "Thanks," Sasuke said, as Serenity finished bandaging him up.

"So, how did you know I was..." Sasuke began but Serenity said

"That you guys needed help?" As if there was anything else he would have asked her in this situation.

"Look, we all have our special "powers" or abilities I like to call them. Sasuke, you have the sharingun, the trait that you have inherited. Sakura, you have an amazingly advanced brain. And Naruto...you...um...you never give up on your dream." Serenity began but...

"That's not a special powe...!" Naruto tried, but Kakashi sensei elbowing him shut him up all right. All ears and eyes had been upon Serenity the entire time, and still nothing had changed that fact. Kakashi also saw exactly how she had grown, in every aspect in the short period of time since she had left...

"As **I **was saying...My ability as you all know is the ability to see into the future and sometimes into the past. On rare occasions. I had a premonition of this day...are you absolutely sure you wanna hear this?" Serenity asked.

"Look, you dragged us out of a battle that Sasuke and I would have won! We would have kick but! I would have shown everyone there, even Haku that I was a ninja to be respected and not just a punk. And now you're asking..." Naruto was yelling but,

"Sasuke dies all right! That's it! That is what was SUPPOSE to happen today, BUT..." Serenity yelled in his face.


	3. SasXSeren Closure

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. **

**The Saga Still Continues:**

"Sai," she said turning to him, tears about to flow but she wouldn't let them break through, "I had a premonition of the far away future. On the KIA stones you're name was engraved and the date you...you know...was there too. It was absolutely huge too, amazingly beautiful your friends paid great homage for you..." Her voice was beginning to get weaker and her eyes as full of tears as they could be without crying. _NO! I can't do this! Emotionless... _Serenity remembered and held the tears back yet again.

"The last part was the actual moment when you died, and how. I knew that if I came today, early enough to find you and wait for the opportune moment I would be able to help you, and the others I hoped." Serenity said.

"How? I mean what did you see in your premonition?" Sasuke asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Sacrifice, for..." she turned to Naruto, "For you Naruto. You were beaten to the point of exhaustion and your Chakra was completely down from the shadow clone Jutsu, you couldn't even stand, or...or even stay conscious...There was only one thing left to do for Haku seeing that one of you wasn't even able to move. Set a trap for the one standing, Sai of course saw right through the trap, but couldn't just let you die like that, so he lunged in front of you to stop the attack, just in time to kill Haku but..." _These tears, and emotions, I am going to have to train myself to control them better, or my ninja career will not succeed. _Serenity thought.

"Sai, you died in Naruto's arms when he woke up just in time to catch you from falling down backwards. You told him to not ever give up on his dream." Serenity finished. All in shock but still interested. It was silent for a bit after that. _She came back for me, just for one ninja. Maybe we do have a chance again, if she will stay. Wow..._

It was Sasuke who finally broke the long awkward silence, "And you...you came back for me, to save me? I thought that you left, you agreed not to let us..."

"Yes, I know I told that he REALLY loved me and this life was just too painful...but this...this has changed everything." Serenity answered Sasuke. _I hope that he will forgive me for what I did... _Serenity thought.

Kakashi, being the pervert that he is, he saw an opportunity for them to "connect " again. He said, "Sakura, why don't you help Naruto with his wounds now? OK!" Trying to push them both out the door.

"But Kakashi sensei! Things are just starting to pic..."Naruto began, but Kakashi shoved them both out the door as he followed them out.

"How's your arm?" Serenity asked to break the silence of them being alone together in the same room together again.

"I'll live...Does this mean you chose me over hi...I mean do you choose becoming a ninja over a life of witchcraft?" Sasuke asked as he moved a bit closer to Serenity.

"...Yeah, I think I have finally decided who's world I want to be a part of. This one, with or without you, although I would rather it be with you but if you don't forgive me or don't want me anymore I'll understand. Just know that your decision isn't going to change mine about becoming a ninja, ok." Serenity answered back.

"Without me? How would life as a ninja be interesting without me!" he said.

"So you mean you forgive me, that this might work after all, even with us both becoming shinobis? You realize that the shinobi is trained to show no emotions at all." Serenity said.

"Yes, I realize this. And no matter how much I tried tonight at the beginning to not show any emotion for you, it didn't work. To become a shinobi is a long road, and we'll make it work out together. I promise we will. No matter what. Promise." he replied.

They leaned forward towards each other and kissed. Sasuke beginning to push her down on the couch and move his hand downwards...She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he was about to take her pants off,

"This does mean that you'll let me train you too Serenity?" Kakashi asked, he had been watching the whole time ever since he had sent Naruto and Sakura out, without them knowing of course.

"Kakashi! Do you even **NEED **to ask? Of course man!" Sasuke answered for her. Then Kakashi left for real this time.


	4. The End

**Disclaimer: I only own Serenity, I DONT own any of the Naruto characters.**

**The Saga is Complete:**

They leaned forward towards each other and kissed. Sasuke beginning to push her down on the couch and move his hand downwards...She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he was about to take her pants off,

"This does mean that you'll let me train you too Serenity?" Kakashi asked, he had been watching the whole time ever since he had sent Naruto and Sakura out, without them knowing of course.

"Kakashi! Do you even **NEED **to ask? Of course man!" Sasuke answered for her. Then Kakashi left for real this time.

She pulled his face back towards her, with her hand on his chin. She kissed him this time pushing him back up to his original position. He kissed her, not controllingly just as a distraction so he could pick her up and set her down on his lap.

"Feels good to be at home with you again." Serenity said.

**Meanwhile in one of the other rooms in the abandoned house...**

"Can we go and see Serenity now? You know how long it's been! Well, just a few months but still, its not like we wanted her gone! We missed her. So can we please!" Naruto pleaded with Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi began to laugh. "No, sleep. Wait until late tomorrow morning, that's the perfect time. Don't ask just do it."

"But you got to check up on them sensei, so how was it going with the two of them? You know, c'mon sensei tell us!" Sakura questioned.

"You wouldn't wanna know after I told you. Now **SLEEP!" **Kakashi said as he stopped reading his book, and laid down to sleep.

"Go Sasuke! SCORE!" Naruto said and then quickly shut up after Kakashi gave him a "shut up or ima kill you fool" look.

"Wow..." was all that Sakura had to say about that. Although she was a bit jealous, she was also happy for her friends to have found on another again. Then she lay down, and slept too.


End file.
